


ochitsuku

by kone megane (yourcloudnine)



Series: Evangelion Lady Love [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, alcohol mention, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/kone%20megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ochitsuku; to calm down, compose oneself; to regain presence of mind.</p><p>Overanalysis has become a terrible habit of zirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ochitsuku

Ritsuko's field of work has been one to overuse the brain and the eyes, but never the heart; think, analyze, observe, hypothesize- ze rarely had time to think about the emotional lack in zir life.

That is why and how ze ended up staring at this person on zir couch, snoring with their hand on the back of zir peaceful looking cat. Ze swears that ze never saw zir vicious cat look so happy and peaceful, yet ze still clutch the mini revolver shoved inside zir pocket tightly. The violet mess on zir couch hasn't moved too much, only occasional murmurs, groans and twitches. They reek of alcohol, though.

But even with the alcohol, not a smudge of robbery intent on their looks and (lack of) clothing could be sensed, but whoever they are, they need to explain themself.

But before Ritsuko could even wake them up, they open their eyes and groan.

Overanalysis has become a terrible habit of zirs; taking zir work home without the intent to do so by having the weight on zir mind.  
Yet with those atrociously beautiful eyes- brown, deep brown, like chocolate and fine wood, yet full of shimmering life- ze guesses that ze could succumb into the reflex.

Just this once, let zirself be queer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is _extremely_ short, i know, but I legit wrote it at 7 am all groggy- that must count for _something_ , right?? ;~; I suck at using pronouns that aren't mine, so feel free to correct me!


End file.
